


Aesthetics

by daiquiri (eClear)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aesthetics, Beauty - Freeform, F/F, Love at First Sight, but that's later and not right now tag'll change at that time, later on it'll get a little hot n steamy, snippets of the team, yachi hopelessly in love with kiyoko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2950166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eClear/pseuds/daiquiri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything about having a crush on someone, let alone someone so fully beautiful, was so new and experimental, there was nothing Yachi could do but deal with these new emotions every teenager does- awkwardly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginnings

Yachi always found the female body to be aesthetically pleasing. 

Of course, there was nothing wrong with the form of a male body. In its own way, it had its own majestic qualities. The defining lines of the jaw, firm shoulders, the testosterone flow that makes it possible for all of the good muscle development. But to Yachi, this was much too overpowering. The hardened muscles and constricting body movements, the rigid bone structure amongst many other things ended up stressing her out more so than not. 

But the female figure, no, that was not the case.

The female figure, to her, was something of a mystery despite being a woman herself. To her, the female figure enveloped both ferocity and beauty, strength and tranquility, both ends of the spectrum to create something akin to harmony within her senses. The bone structures were much softer in her eyes, the body frame also having a tint of roundness that isn’t overpowering. But underneath, oh underneath were lean muscles that gave strength, the fierce gaze that reflects the fighting spirit. The curvature of the woman’s silhouette, the small of their backs, thighs that were sleek and yet powerful, all of these things were appealing to her. 

Yachi could spend hours sitting in front of her computer or flipping through the magazines of the latest models. She would admire the little details- this model’s ankles, that model’s jawline, and this model’s waist. She, a detail-oriented girl, never failed to miss some sort of beauty in each and every one of these figures. Perhaps it was because she herself thought she lacked some of these traits. However, these people which she looked at, were people in far away lands or lived such different lives that she would never be able to meet them in person. Perhaps this is also why she feels there’s a lack of true beauty in them. Many girls around her that look at these magazines exclaim “Oh I wish I was just like her.” _But why?_ Sure, having voluptuous breasts would be nice, or having slightly longer legs, or anything for that matter. But they don’t know what these models are like in real life. Perhaps that model is not a good person, or maybe this model is having troubles. Through the pages and computer screens, Yachi and others like her cannot know who the real person behind the camera lens is, and thus, even though Yachi appreciated their lines and aesthetics, never wanted to admire them. Never aspired to be like them. Never found things that she wanted from them. Never found them to be truly beautiful. 

No, there was one person in Yachi’s so far short, mostly ordinary life, that Yachi considered to be truly beautiful. Someone who had every line, every curvature, every strength, gentleness- every sort of beauty in their possession. And this was the person that Yachi, at 15 years old, living in a little country area of Miyagi prefecture on the island nation of Japan, had a hopeless, full throttle crush on. 

Karasuno High School Third Year Shimizu Kiyoko. 

To her, there wasn’t a single shred of doubt that she liked girls. Perhaps it was the aesthetics. Perhaps it was just simply because. Yachi always settled for those reasons since they made the most natural sense to her. There’s nothing wrong with boys, and there’s nothing wrong with liking boys. She just figured, there’s also nothing wrong with liking girls either. But then again, she never knew what having a crush was like until now. Until then, it was just “Oh she has a nice spinal line” or “Oh his biceps are well-formed” about each individual person her eyes laid upon. She wasn’t unpopular, she did receive one confession from the nicest boy in the class, but she didn’t feel anything akin to romance. She never felt anything akin to romance towards boys, and even towards girls she only was able to express appreciation for their aesthetics. 

Maybe that’s why her skin is so set aflame whenever Kiyoko silently grazes the tips of her slender fingers when their hands accidentally meet. Maybe that’s why the simplest smile that her senpai gives her sends wild butterflies that could create the next tornado in her stomach. Maybe that’s why Kiyoko’s silky smooth voice makes her heart feel as if it’s about to leap out of her throat for the next 5k marathon. Everything about having a crush on someone, let alone someone so fully beautiful, was so new and experimental, there was nothing Yachi could do but deal with these new emotions every teenager does- awkwardly. 

 

It all began that one rare sunny day in June. It could’ve been a sign from something, as the rare sunlight broke through the typical monsoon season that so ravages the entirety of Japan during that time of year. 

The day had been ordinary as the literature teacher dragged on about the text from the Sengoku-period with a droll voice. This was followed by the normal procession of a math teacher who looked as if she needed five cups of coffee to keep her awake, then the familiar shifts at people’s desks of pencils and papers to signify lunch break. Nothing was different at this point, until she stepped out into the hallway and met _her_.

“Excuse me, could I speak to you for a moment?”

“Eh?” 

_Oh yes please_ is what goes through Yachi’s mind as she realizes who exactly is speaking to her. Actually, she doesn’t know who this girl is, she doesn’t know her name. But the first thing that she thinks is that this black haired woman in front of her is beautiful. It seemed as if all noise around her disappeared and nobody was in the hallway with them. Which was odd, considering lunch time is always rowdy, particularly in the halls. But Yachi was so mesmerized by every little shift, every moment. _I wonder if she’s a third year_ ….She could see this black haired beauty’s mouth opening and shutting as she was talking, sure that there was a beautiful voice there that was just...tuned out? But then there’s that beauty mark near her lips, and it just faintly reminds her of Marilyn Monroe. Her hands move to tuck her hair behind her left ear, and just that small movement is enough to see flowers all around this woman. 

“...at okay?”

 

“eh?! Yes!” 

 

Yachi caught the tail end of whatever speech this girl was on and hastily said yes, hoping that the taller girl didn’t catch the fact Yachi was staring at her daydreaming for the past five minutes or so. The other girl looked ecstatic, shaking Yachi’s hand in thanks and that she was going to meet her after school for the club, waved daintily as she walked away. This, unfortunately or fortunately, left a red-faced and yet severely confused Yachi in the middle of the hallway shaking with a club form in her right hand. 

Yachi later found out that this beautiful girl she’d do flips for if she had the flexibility to do so was the manager of the boys volleyball team. And that her name’s Shimizu Kiyoko.

_A befitting name for someone like her_ , is the most logical thought that passed through her mind before the onslaught of nerves from meeting new people and having her new crush there right by her side. Yachi knows that she’s going to be in so deep real quick.


	2. Shimizu Kiyoko is Shimizu Kiyoko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She is Shimizu Kiyoko. Her senpai, her idol, and her heart’s desire.

A few weeks have passed since her initial meeting with Shimizu Kiyoko, or as Yachi would nickname in her mind, **the-eternal-goddess-that-can-never-be-compared-to-anyone-else-oh-my-gosh-she-is-so-pretty** . Well, it was originally supposed to be a nickname, something befitting to her beautiful nature, but every time she tries Yachi shakes with embarrassment and drops whatever she’s holding with a reddened face. By this point, the count is up to possibly 25. 

Perhaps she should ask someone to help her with this task? But then, who would be able to help her? 

Yachi looks around as she gathers up the sports drink-filled bottles to hand to the team. There’s always the third years, who are always so happy in their circle and willing to lend a helping hand to anyone who asks (or don't ask, depending. The third years are very perceptive that way). But then again they felt like partial parents to her, and even though Yachi knows in her head they are not her real parents, asking parent-like people about how to nickname the giant undeniable crush, or love at first sight, or however one calls this feeling that you have is awkward in every sense of the term. And she was already full up on awkward herself. 

Yachi’s eyes scan over to her fellow first years. Besides Tsukishima, who she has deemed to be somewhat of a...shy person (constructively put, mind), she was able to converse with each of them on a relatively normal level, especially Hinata and Yamaguchi. But even so voicing her thoughts to them didn't seem appropriate. Hinata and Kageyama seem too far from any romantic inklings, and the other pair, even though they seem much more knowledgeable, Yachi wasn't sure if they viewed Kiyoko-san in kind of the same way that she did. 

The most likely candidates she was contemplating were the second years, specifically Tanaka and Nishinoya senpais. They always saw Shimizu in some sort of heavenly limelight, constantly praising her with every morsel of their body. Sometimes Yachi has to wonder one wrong step and they could be seen in a not-so-favorable odd light from other people, but they were both kind senpais. She figured, maybe she can ask these two? 

And that’s what she does.

“Tanaka-senpai, Nishinoya-senpai. I have a question if it’s okay??”

At the tail end of the sentence Yachi’s voice goes up a little higher as the two older males turned to her at alarming speed. At first these two intimidated her with a sort of… stare down, and although she has gotten used to them and knows they are great people, sometimes the concentrated gazes of these two startle her. It doesn’t help that her own nerves are about as strong as the soggiest noodle in a ramen bowl. 

“Sure! What’s up Yacchan?” At the sound of her nickname from Nishinoya, Yachi gives off a faint pink glow from her cheeks. Nishinoya senpai was so nice to her, always with a giant grin that inspires confidence within the team. Tanaka senpai was the same way- his speeches had no hint of ulterior motive, inspiring people with renewed spirit. 

“Uh, i-it’s about Kiyoko-sa- ‘KIYOKO SAN?!’ N-not so loud please!!” At the mention of Kiyoko’s name the both of their faces brighten with a flush, eyes filled with a dazzling light of admiration for the older female manager. Yachi nervously looks around to see people’s reactions, but it seemed as if either people didn’t care, or the more likely reason, were used to this by now, nobody was paying second heed to the screams just now. 

“Y-yes I was thinking, what would be a good nickname for her?” She’d already run through the basic ones of Greek mythology, such as Aphrodite or Athena, but nothing seemed to quite click. Aphrodite was all about the beauty, but mentioned nothing about the cool demeanor or kindness. Athena had wisdom and power but no mention of the femininity of Aphrodite. There wasn’t a possible way to concoct a mix of the two goddesses right? But even then it didn’t seem to fit. 

The two senpais seem to be deep in thought as well- a sight that isn’t really seen in the bigger scope of things. Tanaka senpai was furrowing his eyebrows in concentration, Nishinoya with an aura of calm akin to when he’s on the court. The time that took for those faces to a cleared expression for Nishinoya took about half a minute as he gallantly stated 

“Kiyoko-san is Kiyoko-san!” 

Soon after, Tanaka senpai follows suit, agreeing with him that Kiyoko-san is Kiyoko-san. At first, Yachi was left in the dust, not understanding clearly what just happened as her senpais seem to communicate telepathically on some sort of frequency. Sighing she leaves the two to talk, and glances over to the other side of the gym. Kiyoko-san was talking to Azumane senpai about something, but judging from the way he is fussing with his hair with a worried expression, it’s got to do with his tight bun hairstyle. She glances over, and their eyes meet for a split second. 

Yachi’s breath is stolen, her face heating up a little before she begins to try and will the reddening cheeks to cool down to a somewhat normal tone. Then she smiles. _She smiles_. It’s not a big smile like Hinata’s, the kind that is like you’re thrown into the sun and immersed with heat. No, Kiyoko-san’s smile is different, with her small, slightly plump lips raised a little at the edges. Her cheekbones lift slightly, and with the light shining through the high up windows, the contours of her cheekbones were accentuated. It had to be compared to a soft light, the kind of light felt at the first of spring when the snow melts. The kind of enveloped warmth as the first flowers begin to bloom with their colors. 

Truly breathtaking. 

Hurriedly Yachi gives a large smile back as she mentally agrees with her second year senpais. There was no way she could put a nickname for Kiyoko-san that would do justice. 

She is Shimizu Kiyoko. Her senpai, her idol, and her heart’s desire.


	3. The Start of Something?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secretly, or not so secretly really, she hoped that the raven-haired senior was waiting for her. That’d be like a fairy tale…

_Her skin is like the smoothest chocolate._

It’s the third day of the combined training camp with schools from the Tokyo area, and everyone was glistening. Glistening in sweat, that is. The blazing heat of August, even though Shinzen is significantly cooler than the city depths of Tokyo, isn’t immune to the particularly harsh heat wave that hit on this day. Or this entire week so far for that matter. All the players were sweating by the bucket loads, and even people such as herself that made drinks and carried towels to them, had to hide the new sweat marks the size of a puddle under her armpits. 

Yet within all of this, Kiyoko-san seemed to make even the sweat look like one of those commercials they put on TV- perfect, sensual, like they are the teardrops of little angels. Although even that wouldn't be an accurate descriptor now would it. _Drat why can’t I ever come up with something fitting for Kiyoko-san!_ Internally Yachi reprimands herself, she’s in Class 5 and yet can’t come up with a single descriptor of Kiyoko-san. It shouldn’t be that hard to come up with an adjective for something that takes up a large chunk of the thoughts in her mind. Yachi attempts to try and find the accurate description as she rummages to grab the nearby bottles, now empty of the handmade sports drinks. 

_It would be… as if she came from an oasis? No? Oh that doesn't sounds right._

“Yachi! Watch out!!” 

Yachi couldn’t hear this call, her thoughts were immersed in coming up with a description that really didn’t even need to be done. But the next second she knew, she was opening her eyes to a tiled, white ceiling. and there was a warm, light touch on her hand.

Slowly her eyes blinked, feeling sluggish but steadily becoming aware that the surface she was on was a soft, fluffy bed. The slight movement, followed by the flash of pain that shot through her mind, made her wince vocally.

“You shouldn’t move… the fly ball hit you really hard.”

The soothing voice, the voice that can melt through the world’s hardest stones brings the rest of her senses from the sluggish state to the most aware. Her face goes bright red, she can feel the heat on her cheeks radiating in waves, even the outside weather would be cooler compared to them. Kiyoko was there, sitting next to her (the bed she occupied, that is) and looking down with a soft, worried expression. 

“K-K-K-Kiyoko-san!!” Her face felt as if lit on fire, the usual composure that she managed to gather together when talking to her crush was nowhere present at this time. “I’m...I’m in…” 

“You’re in the school infirmary. I'm so glad you're awake... we were so worried”

A sense of relief could be felt, a small smile was on Kiyoko’s face, her eyes softened into a tender gaze. Or that’s what Yachi would love to think it was like that, or maybe it...wait…

“You, you were waiting for me to-to wake up?” 

Yachi’s query leaves her lips a little high pitched, betraying the nerves that were doing acrobatics behind her attempt at being forward. Secretly, or not so secretly really, she hoped that the raven-haired senior was waiting for her. That’d be like a fairy tale…

_No, no Hitoka! Don’t assu--_

“Yes, yes I was.”

_ARBIDFN#)^ &!@ZBF!!LK?A_

Yachi’s brain short-circuited. She couldn't believe it. On top of that, she realized right then that the warm, soft sensation on her left-hand this entire time **was Kiyoko-san's hand**. The older's hands were enveloping her smaller hands, those slender feminine fingers wrapped around her own small hand. All Yachi could manage was an inhumane high pitched squeak that sometimes escaped her gaping mouth that failed to form comprehensible words. 

"--alright?"

And yet again Yachi seemed to have missed something Kiyoko-san said in her short-circuited state. Not that this doesn't happen quite often, sometimes Yachi's mind just casually goes into the daydream world when hearing Kiyoko-san talk about volleyball or about the flowers in the garden at school. But, she feels this time, instead of casually nodding yes or wondering really what was said, Yachi felt the need to hear this once more. 

"Could you, could you repeat that please Kiyoko-san?" 

Yachi's curiosity outweighed her shyness at that point, simply because of one reason- Kiyoko-san's cheeks now had a faintly noticeable pink hue to it. But Yachi wasn't prepared for the smooth words that flowed through her ears like music. The words that all she could do was nod in response, too stunned for words. The words that afterward Kiyoko stood up with an angelic smile, telling her that she will be waiting at the kitchen making dinner. Yachi noted in her dumbfounded state that when Kiyoko left, her ears gave away her expression- bright red. 

**"Would you like to go shopping with me, just the two of us?"**

Yachi's thoughts are so active, and yet her eyes refuse to cooperate, as she feels them droop as soon as the door shuts. 

_I wonder if that was a dream..._ was the last thought in her mind before sleep welcomed her with open arms.


	4. I Like Wearing What You Pick Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shimizu had called little Yachi a fairy- a _fairy_. That was the best present that she could have received from anyone, and this lilac dress will serve as a reminder.

It wasn't a dream.

She, Yachi Hitoka, 15 years old high school student, was standing in her pink dress and yellow sandals in front of the park fountain, hiding her nervous-expression filled face with a too large white hat. A dress she hardly wore besides occasions she deems as special than usual, the soft pink dress has soft frills along the edges of her short sleeves and hem, adding an element of youth to her already young appearance. Her hands fumbled with the straps of her white, star design covered backpack, occasionally bumping into the Minnie plush keychain with her fingers to feel the intricate yarn detail. Her fidgeting, her constant jumps at any remote noise that stunned her, was earning her a few stares from the passerby. 

"Calm down Hitoka calm down" she mumbled under her breath for probably the fortieth time in the last five minutes she had been standing there. Her pale reinforcing words were doing nothing to subdue to slightly sweaty palms or the need to try and pull down her hat whenever she thought of something embarrassing. To her, each second felt like a minute, each minute an hour, and with each passing moment her heart beat seemed to only be getting louder and louder to the point where her heart seemed to be threatening to move out of her body to find a new house. 

"Hitoka-chan?" 

 

That voice. That lovely voice.

 

Yachi, out of nerves, brings her hands to the sides of the large white flaps of the hat and pull it down covering her ears. But, there was no point in that seeing as Yachi lifted her face, her face that was feeling a degree warmer with each breath, to see the owner of said voice. In front of her was Shimizu Kiyoko, donning a forest green button up short sleeve shirt and indigo blue jeans- a strong contrast to her own brighter color palette. The fabric had a reflection of quality, beckoning for her fingers to graze upon it to feel the touch, but she managed to resist. 

 

"Did you wait long?"

"No senpai I just got here!" 

"Hehe, okay. Let's go then, shall we?"

The conversation was short, easy, comfortable. The two and a half months of interaction as managers has provided to be an amazing way to connect with each other, particularly for Yachi who has a not so secret crush on this raven haired maiden. Shimizu, the girl she's on a date with. 

 

_A date_. 

Again her heart threatened to climb right out of her throat to go take a jump into the park fountain that she was waiting by as the two girls walked side by side to the air conditioned shopping center. Light-hearted conversation managed to be carried out, but Yachi could feel herself putting in all her concentration into keeping herself calm and not as jumpy as usual, keeping herself from possibly blabbing about something ridiculous like that one leaf that just flew off that tree over the--... yeah she needed to stop it there. Soon there were people hustling and bustling, chattering away about their day or that new gossip there, and Shimizu and Yachi became a part of that crowd as they entered one boutique shop. It was cute, small, a little edgy and not as generic or typical as any other shopping center would have. The clothing racks were aligned in an orderly fashion, color coded and even organized by fabrics. 

 

"Hitoka-chan"

Her favorite voice made her hand movements, currently sifting through a rack of athletic shirts, halt as her heart skipped a beat. Every time Shimizu said her name, a kind of glow appears in her "shimizu vision", sending her senses into skyrocketing paths of the unknown. 

"Why don't we play a game?" 

"A-a game?"

This confused Yachi slightly, what possible game could one play in a small boutique? 

"We choose each other's clothes in secret, then try them on and show it to each other. The person who chooses the better one, pays for all" 

Today's Shimizu was a little different- the Shimizu in front of her was a bit different. She had a small, yet alluring smile that was akin to one of challenge, one that was beckoning Yachi to agree. She seemed more upbeat, a type of active that was a little different than when supporting the team on the sidelines. Before her vocal chords could respond, Yachi's head was nodding, and the game had begun. Shimizu disappeared after agreeing to meet at the changing booths in 15 minutes, and Yachi spent the first five in a daze, trying to comprehend what was going on. She then spent the next five minutes scrambling and worrying about everything, trying to think about what would be fitting for her. 

In the end, Yachi managed to find something, as did Shimizu. They exchanged the clothing they picked out for each other, careful not to look at what they traded until both curtains shut behind their separate booths. Yachi's eyes finally fall onto the fabric in her hands, and she let out a quiet gasp of awe. In her hands was a pale lilac dress, completely with a white sash bow in the waist line, sleeves flowing to fit the summer style. Her fingers glide across the fabric, feeling its silky touch. Slowly she takes off the dress she came on with, only briefly glimpsing at her reflection before pulling the lilac dress over her head. There was no reason to dwell on her physique, not right now. Not when she had to show Shimizu how she looked like in this dress. 

_I feel like a fairy..._

Yachi, a little nervous, pulls the curtain aside at the same time as Shimizu, and her breath is taken away. She had selected an indigo blue maxi dress with a white belt, fabric having sparkles that in the correct light would light like the night stars. She looked elegant, her figure and curves complimented very well. Maybe it was because Shimizu was beautiful, maybe it was because to Yachi Shimizu could have been beautiful in a potato sack, but at this moment the slightly pink Shimizu donning the clothes _she_ chose looked the most beautiful that she ever did. 

"You look...beautiful, like a fairy" 

"eh?"

Shimizu had now cheeks as bright as the pink dress Yachi had come wearing today, and Yachi let out quite possibly the dopiest noise she had ever produced. Her? Beautiful? 

"N-no! Kiyoko-senpai you're beautiful!!" she half shouted, half squirmed out of her vocal chords that compliment. Shimizu Kiyoko, her crush, her senpai, was clearly the much more beautiful one, being able to pull off something so simple to become one of the most elegant items in the world. Shimizu, through nervous chuckling and a twinkle in her eyes, seemed to have a laugh that sounded like bells. They each began to list that the other looked really amazing in their attire, suiting each of them, each word seemingly leading them into a world on their own, filled with laughter and smiles, in the little corner of this boutique.

 

At the end of the day, Yachi walked home with a bag, the lilac dress neatly packaged away as she carried it like the finest treasure in the land. In the end, Shimizu had insisted she buy her the dress, no matter how much Yachi had refused. A light skip played with each step she took, feeling lighter and happier than she thought ever possible.

 

Shimizu had called little Yachi a fairy- a _fairy_. That was the best present that she could have received from anyone, and this lilac dress will serve as a reminder.


End file.
